


Out of my Reach

by ohayen2758



Category: Captain America (Movies), Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Loss, M/M, Other, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:17:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohayen2758/pseuds/ohayen2758
Summary: Poem. Written 1/13/16-1/14/16





	

**Author's Note:**

> There are three fandoms and two pairings listed for this work due to the fact that it's pretty vague, and not much is mentioned specifically besides loss, and I was thinking of either one of the relationships or of general ideas.

stolen  
another time  
from me

floating  
weightless  
numb

i tried  
i really did  
but it wasn't _enough_

i lost you

again

all because  
i couldn't do it  
not without you

for that i paid

and for that i die


End file.
